07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Timtimsam/teito is the reincarnation of chief of heaven
I think teito is the reincarnation of the chief of heaven. So this starts with before the bishop exam castor asked him questions about the past but teito answered the questions then said the answers came to him like a song. Also kal said that teito's light is strong enough to purify verloren and also teito's pure soul was able to purify landkarte so this shows that if teito is able to purify someone powerful like verloren and landkarte he must be the rebith of the chief of heaven. The reason why the scyth try to take teito's soul because of revenge for verloren's seal and said that he was looking for teito for along time maybe for revenge. Chief and eve were close so that's the reason why teito felt closed to her. eve must of reincarnated in pandoras box. chief must knew so he was reborn as a spittin image of his daughter (teito). people of the church must of knew so they were nice to him. Also people in the show said he has a pure soul even though he said God never helped him and he killed alot of people as a sklave but his pure soul never changed. Also the reason why verloren or ayanami never took pandora's box because they are scared of the chief of heaven. So thats why ayanami is nice to teito or make him suffer. Once before, ayanami said that God's gonna die which is refering as teito. Mikhail mentioned that teito is his best vessel and sayed that teito has vast power sleeping inside of him so he knows teito is the chief. Also this explains why people in the barsburg millatary said teito is precious. Since chief of heaven is powerful teito zaiphon was able to break frau's bascule. this is also why miroku wanted teito to become a begleiter. also the reason why padora's box did not eat teito soul after mikhail was released was because of power of the chief. In the last episode of the series teito was able to summon the light of protection which is a light which the chief of heaven and other holy beings could summon without mikhail's help which prove that teito is chief of heaven reborn. This is also the reason why all the kors are after teito because since they work and admire verloren they targeted teito because maybe they hated the chief of heaven for sealing away verloren thus that's why they say he's so precious. originally fans thought that the reason why teito is precious is because of eye of mikhail but after it was stolen the barsburg army still wanted him then we start to think they were after pandora's box. After teito is stolen ayanami could of killed teito but he made teito his begleiter and started to care for him. this is because again he must know teito is the chief so he was nice to teito and the reason why verloren didn't take over ayanami then took his because he knows how powerful the chief is so he must of thought thought that if he or ayanami attack teito teito would of awaken as the chief and kill them with a thought. when it was revealed landkarte was shadow man fans remembered that shadow man appeared to teito and said that he will eat teito because landkarte admired verloren so he must of hate the chief so he appeared to teito and that he will eat teito but we all know landkarte could be that shadow who appeared to teito but not the one who killed eve. also verloren didn't take his body back even though teito's seal of pandora's box broke and then came his body to be complete because even though verloren hates the chief of heaven he also fear the chief because how strong chief is and so if verloren were to take his body it will trigger teito's awakening as the rebirth of the chief. Also verloren try to teito's soul when he was young and weak but he didn't when teito grew up. Also when teito was in a machine ayanami cursed the chief of heaven for recording his judgement into his body so there is a possibility teito must of subconciously sent the judgement so maybe ayanami must of meant teito. also when the machine was reading teito teito had too much info in his body which might refer to the chief of heaven's omnicience Category:Blog posts